Warmth
by SilverHunter
Summary: ZoroLuffy one shot. If you like sweet talking read this.


**Luffy/Zoro one shot. I hope that you like it and I apologise if I had writted something wrong. I am not from England... **

**Warmth. **

**It was night. Beautiful, pure night what seemed to sing without words and maybe it was for those two men who where sitting together under one warm blanket. **

"**Tell me... Do you ever think about these things what we see and feel?… Do you think that they are really real?" Zoro asked quietly his voice sounding like it would come somewhere far away. He liked to think but almost no one never knew it. **

"**Sometimes but I don't really want to think that because it would only mean that we hollows. Peoples who really aren't feeling anything are hollows…" Luffy answered and Zoro was grateful that he also thought things like he did. They where so different and still so much alike. **

**Carefully he let his lips turn into smile what was mean to only for Luffy. He knew that Luffy loved it when he smiled for him like that and Zoro loved it when Luffy smiled back at him like he now smiled. **

"**We should do this more often." Zoro said quietly and Luffy answered by placing his head against Zoros shoulder. **

"**It's actually quit sad isn't it?…"**

"**What is?" Zoro asked and looked those sweet eyes what had now turned to look him.**

"**The fact that others don't really like what we are." Luffy said in that kind of way what made Zoro to pull him closer to him. **

"**Do you mean our feelings?"**

**Luffy nodded and then smiled little brightly. **

"**But they are starting to take it better. They don't anymore watch us like that when we sleep besides each others or kiss."**

**Kiss. What a lovely word. Zoro thought and caressed Luffy cheek so gently that it made him shiver. **

"**We still need to keep our distance until they start to make jokes about us or them self."**

"**I know…" Zoro whispered and closed his eyes almost entirely when he placed his lips on Luffys lips. He loved how Luffy always waited for a couple second before answering his kiss. He was always so careful like he would fear that if he did something more faster Zoro would go away. **

**But Zoro wasn't going to go away. Not ever. He smiled when the kiss stopped and he smiled ever more when Luffy placed his head again against his shoulder. **

**Zoro was sure that nobody haven't ever seen Luffy like he did. Nobody didn't ever let him just be what he needed to be sometimes. Weak and truly open. **

**Others always wanted Luffy to be strong because he was the captain. It was his job. He needed to be the one who always would rescue them if anything gone wrong and of course they would try to rescue him if something happened. **

"**Zoro?"**

"**Hmm? What now Luffy?"**

"**I was just thinking…" Luffy murmured and Zoro opened his eyes what he had closed when they had fallen silent. Silent wasn't ever bad thing for him. He actually liked it but he liked more hearing Luffy voice so he smiled for him in that way that he knew that Zoro was listening.**

"**Why human body is so warm and beautiful?…"**

**Zoro blushed and almost laughed. He knew that Luffy was taking about him. He just knew it by looking at Luffys face what looked so sweetly at him. **

"**Well it's because… Umm…"**

**Luffy first just smiled and then laughed. **

"**You are so cute when you look like that."**

**Zoro blushed even more but only a little. He didn't want to be cute. He wanted to be hansom but then again for Luffy he would always be all what humans can be for each other's. **

"**Zoro… Please be always close to me…"**

**Zoro stopped thinking. He stopped moving. He stopped breathing and he even stopped who ha was because of those words.**

"**Luffy…" That was all what he could get from his lips right now but it was enough because Luffy saw everything on his eyes.**

"**You are so warm Zoro… I need your warm so that I can be warm too."**

"**Luffy… You where the warmth that made me become warm…" Zoro whispered and placed his lips once again against his captain lips wanting to feel everything and still just only a one precious thing. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**What do you think? Please review. **


End file.
